Un año inolvidable
by SangoNW
Summary: Cuatro son las estación que presenta el año, cuatro fueron las sensaciones que marcaron cada una de ellas y cuatro serán las viñetas que plasmaran la historia. "Este fic participa en el Reto: para cada sensación, una estación del EEQCR".
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** Cuatro son las estación que presenta el año, cuatro fueron las sensaciones que marcaron cada una de ellas y cuatro serán las viñetas que plasmaran la historia. "Este fic participa en el Reto: para cada sensación, una estación del EEQCR".

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta historia no fueron creados por mi imaginación, pero fueron creados de una manera tan espectacular que me fue imposible, el intentar crear una historia en la que les pueda dar vida una vez más.

"Este fic participa en el Reto: para cada sensación, una estación del EEQCR".

* * *

PROLOGO

_**"Hermosas son las estaciones todas para el mortal que en sí guarda la dicha"**_

A lo largo del año, gracia al movimiento de la tierra alrededor del sol, podemos distinguir cuatro tipos de estaciones, las que son: primavera, verano, otoño e invierno. Cada una de ellas trae consigo cualidades tanto buenas como malas. Todo esto dependiendo de las sensaciones que genera en cada una de las personas.

Para los alumnos del Colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería, cada una de las estaciones no pasan desapercibidas, de hecho, existen dos alumnos que junto al cambio de cada estación, forman las memorias más trágicas y feliz de sus vidas.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary:** Cuatro son las estación que presenta el año, cuatro fueron las sensaciones que marcaron cada una de ellas y cuatro serán las viñetas que plasmaran la historia. "Este fic participa en el Reto: para cada sensación, una estación del EEQCR".

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta historia no fueron creados por mi imaginación, pero fueron creados de una manera tan espectacular que me fue imposible, el intentar crear una historia en la que les pueda dar vida una vez más.

"Este fic participa en el Reto: para cada sensación, una estación del EEQCR".

* * *

**Otoño-Dolor**

**Dolor**_ s._

Sensación molesta y desagradable que se siente en una parte del cuerpo a causa de una herida o enfermedad.

* * *

Es terrible cuando te das cuenta que tenías algo precioso en tu manos y los has perdido por despistado, en este caso por despistada.

Esa es la sensación más desagradable que puede sentir cualquier ser humano.

Esa es la más molesta que he experimentado en toda mi vida.

Esa es la culpable que mi corazón este al borde de partirse en don.

Esa es la causa de toda mi enfermedad.

Esa es la sensación a la que todos conocemos como dolor.

Dicen que en otoño el día y la noche duran la misma cantidad de tiempo, pero en estos momentos no puedo distinguir el uno del otro.

También se dice que el verde de las plantas es remplazado por una inmensa gama de marrones, pero lo único que veo a mí alrededor es oscuridad.

En lo único que puedo estar de acuerdo sobre lo que se dice sobre el otoño, es en ver como las hojas caen de los árboles, es triste ver como el viento se lleva cada una de ellas lejos de su hogar, pero lo que la mayoría no se da cuenta es que ese malvado viento en realidad no es malvado, sino que, es gentil al arráncales de la agonía en la que están y así crea el final más espectacular entre todas las creaturas. Cuanto daría yo, para que una ráfaga de ese viento milagroso me escogiera para así terminar mi dolo. Pero no, ese viento nunca me escoge, de hecho en lugar de venir a mí, se aleja poco a poco llevándose junto a él, todo el calor dentro de mí.

Ese viento que se escapa poco a poco, tiene un nombre tan hermoso como incorrecto, ese nombre que me llena y me desgarra a la vez, ese nombre que le dio el caprichoso del destino para que yo aprendiera el verdadero significado del dolor, ese nombre que invade cada parte de mi vida, ese nombre es Scorpius Malfoy.

Es tonto pensar que un simple nombre puede generar tanto dolor, la verdad es que toda mi vida pensé que un nombre no marca la forma en que vives tu vida, pero ahora que veo hacía tras, me dio cuenta cuan ingenua fui; por supuesto que nuestros nombre influyen en nuestras vidas, más si tu nombre es Rose Weasley.

Siempre pensé que la base de mi vida serian mi familia y estudios, nunca pensé que existiera espacio para algo más en ella. Por eso cuando Scorpius entro en ella no tuve miedo ni por un segundo, que tonta fui al no salir corriendo.

Scorpius Malfoy dos palabras que pusieron mi mundo al revés.

Scorpius Malfoy el nombre que se coló en mi corazón.

Scorpius Malfoy dos palabas que me llevan volando lejos.

Scorpius Malfoy el nombre que le da color a mí mundo

Scorpius Malfoy dos palabras que se volvieron en lo más preciado de mí vida.

Scorpius Malfoy el único viento de otoño capaz de genera en mi la sensación más profunda de dolor, al alejarse de mí poco a poco.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary:** Cuatro son las estación que presenta el año, cuatro fueron las sensaciones que marcaron cada una de ellas y cuatro serán las viñetas que plasmaran la historia. "Este fic participa en el Reto: para cada sensación, una estación del EEQCR".

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta historia no fueron creados por mi imaginación, pero fueron creados de una manera tan espectacular que me fue imposible, el intentar crear una historia en la que les pueda dar vida una vez más.

"Este fic participa en el Reto: para cada sensación, una estación del EEQCR".

**Invierno- Miedo**

* * *

**Miedo** _s. m. _

Sensación de angustia provocada por la presencia de un peligro real o imaginario.

Sentimiento de desconfianza que impulsa a creer que ocurrirá un hecho contrario a lo que se desea

* * *

Es terrible cuando te das cuenta que no puedes dar lo más valioso de tu vida por miedo a que este sea despreciado.

Si miedo, es así como la nombramos.

Esa sensación de angustia, que te ahoga poco a poco.

Esa sensación que es provocada por cosas nada gratas.

Esa sensación de desconfianza hacia lo que te rodea.

Esa sensación que te hace ver que ocurre exactamente lo contrario a lo deseas.

Dicen que en invierno la noche es más larga que el día, cuanta sabiduría veo en estas palabras, a lo largo de mi vida he pasado muchos inviernos sin darme cuenta de ese pequeño hecho, por qué para mí el invierno era la época más hermosa de todas al no tener fin sus días llenos de luz y ahora no puedo dejar de ver como la noche esta siempre a mi lado.

Dicen que el invierno es la época más fría del año, pues cuánta razón tiene la gente al decir esto, pero lo que no saben es que no existe invierno más frío, como el que tiene como invitado especial el miedo.

Dicen que un invierno en casa, muy pronto se pasa. Que farsa más grande y pensar que siempre creí que era cierta, los antiguo inviernos pasaron tan pronto que nunca tenía suficiente de ellos, pero ahora, me doy cuenta que no pasa lo suficientemente rápido, me doy cuenta que estoy encerrado en estas cuatro paredes a la que llamo casa que me asfixian poco a poco. Pero no entiendo el por qué esta casa me mata cuando antes era el refugio del que nunca tenía suficiente. No me puedo explicar como algo tan querido y añorado puede convertirse en el culpable que tu mente y corazón se rompan en mil pedazos que esperas algún día puedan volver a estar juntos.

Casa, una palabra tan simple de decir pero tan compleja de explicar; primero pensé que mi casa era la mansión Malfoy, por supuesto no podía ser otra cosa, la mansión ha formado parte de mi vida desde antes que yo, Scorpius Malfoy, existiera; Pero después me di cuenta que mí casa no era esa vacía mansión, si no que era el lugar en donde estaba mí familia, que iluso de mi parte pensar eso, pues, ahora me doy cuenta que mi casa está junto a una sola persona, esa persona que cometió el desliz de nacer en la familia equivocada, esa persona que con tan solo una mirada logro robar todo de mí, esa persona que tiene el nombre más hermoso que jamás he escuchado, Esa persona es Rose Weasley.

Rose Weasley el nombre más agradable de pronunciar.

Rose Weasley dos palabras que iluminaron mi vida.

Rose Weasley el nombre más agradable de recordar.

Rose Weasley dos palabras que me hicieron ver el mundo de una manera diferente.

Rose Weasley el nombre que me hace querer borrar todo el pasado de mi familia.

Rose Weasley la única casa a la que deseo ir en invierno, pero también la única casa en la que tengo la sensación de miedo al intentar entrar a ella.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary:** Cuatro son las estación que presenta el año, cuatro fueron las sensaciones que marcaron cada una de ellas y cuatro serán las viñetas que plasmaran la historia. "Este fic participa en el Reto: para cada sensación, una estación del EEQCR".

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta historia no fueron creados por mi imaginación, pero fueron creados de una manera tan espectacular que me fue imposible, el intentar crear una historia en la que les pueda dar vida una vez más.

"Este fic participa en el Reto: para cada sensación, una estación del EEQCR".

**Primavera- Cinestesia**

* * *

**Cinestesia** _f._

Sentido por el que se percibe el movimiento muscular, la posición, el peso, etc., del cuerpo.

* * *

Primavera la estación entre el invierno y el verano; para la mayoría pasa desapercibida, pero para mí, Rose Weasley, la primavera es la estación más hermosa; al menos, desde este día en adelante creo que todas las estaciones sean hermosas, pero la primavera siempre tendrá ese espacio especial en mi corazón.

La primavera te da tantas cosas buenas, no es que el resto del año sea malo, peo durante la primavera te das cuenta de lo mágico que existe dentro de todo lo que nos rodea.

La primavera la época en que enverdecen los árboles, plantas y prados. Con ver como los colores de las flores y hojas empiezan a aparecer en los lugares que durante el invierno fueron blancos, me dan ganas de saltar con alegría.

Un dicho muy popular dice que siempre es más oscuro justo antes del amanecer, cuanta verdad guarda este dicho, durante todo el invierno pasado pesé que nunca lograría salir de la oscuridad, el dolor dentro de mí era tan grande que por unos momentos llegue a pensar que nuca podría lograr repararse y cuán grande fue mi alivio al darme cuenta que solo estaba pasando por la parte más oscura, y así llegar a este amanecer hermoso que me brida la primavera, pensar que estuve medio año enfrascada en el dolor y lo único que tuve que haber hecho es moverme para conseguir lo más deseado.

El problema de mi pasado fue pensar que el viento sanador vendría a mí, ¡Que tonta fui!, al no darme cuenta ante que yo tenía que alcanzar a ese viento tan deseado, pero ahora no me voy a detener, no importa cuántas dificultades se presenten en mi camino, mi corazón decidió mi camino hace ya mucho tiempo y ya es hora que mi cuerpo lo siga.

Cinestesia, que palabra más complicada de pronunciar y realizar.

Cinestesia, este es el sentido por el que percibes tus movimientos y yo estuve tanto tiempo estática que en realidad nunca pensé volver a moverme.

Cinestesia, la culpable que en estos momentos este percibiendo el peso que llevo dentro de mi corazón desde el momento en que descubrí que mi corazón ha tenido dueño desde hace mucho tiempo y lo mejor de todo es que se en donde esta ese dueño.

Cinestesia, es la única razón por la que ahora sé en qué posición estoy, al amar con tanta fuerza a la única persona que nunca debería de haber amado, pero que al final es la única que ha logrado sanar el inmenso dolor que existía en mi interior; lo único malo de conocer la posición en la que se encuentra mi corazón es que está rodeado por todo Hogwarts.

Cinestesia, el sentido responsable de percibir como cada parte de mi cuerpo toma la posición exacta, para encaja de manera perfecta con el cuerpo del dueño de mi corazón, nunca pensé que creería a las media naranjas, pero desde este día me di cuenta que encontré a mi alma gemela y nunca la dejaría ir, mucho menos después de que le demostrara todo el amor que siento hacia el por medio de un beso, teniendo como testigos a muchos alumnos y profesores anonadados.

Cinestesia, de ahora en adelante una de mis palabras favorita, el único sentido que se puede comparar con la primavera, el único sentido que al igual de que la primavera te dejar percibir cada uno de los movimiento. Cinestesia y primavera, una estación y un sentido, nunca pensé que cosas tan distintas pudieran ser tan parecidas, mucho menos que Scorpius Malfoy sea el culpable de haber descubierto la cinestesia en primavera.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary:** Cuatro son las estación que presenta el año, cuatro fueron las sensaciones que marcaron cada una de ellas y cuatro serán las viñetas que plasmaran la historia. "Este fic participa en el Reto: para cada sensación, una estación del EEQCR".

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta historia no fueron creados por mi imaginación, pero fueron creados de una manera tan espectacular que me fue imposible, el intentar crear una historia en la que les pueda dar vida una vez más.

"Este fic participa en el Reto: para cada sensación, una estación del EEQCR".

**Verano- Calor**

* * *

**Calor** _s. m. _

Sensación de estar caliente producida por una causa fisiológica o patológica: tiene fiebre y siente mucho calor.

Energía, producida por la vibración de las moléculas de un cuerpo, que pasa a otro cuerpo con menos temperatura cuando ambos están en contacto y hace que se equilibren sus temperaturas: el calor puede llegar a fundir los sólidos y a evaporar los líquidos.

* * *

Frío en invierno, calor en verano, esto es lo sano. Nunca pensé que una frase tan pequeña describiría tan perfectamente mi vida, el invierno pasado fue el más fría que experimente en toda mi vida por culpa del miedo a un rechazo que nunca tuvo la intención de salir, en primavera gracias al boca floja que tengo como mejor amigo, Albus Severus Potter, la culpable de todos mis miedos se dio cuenta de todos los sentimientos que sentía por ella y lo peor es que el muy gracioso le dijo que por gallina no se los había dicho. La verdad es que nunca estuve más agradecido con mi mejor amigo como en esos momentos, en especial cuando vi aparecer a Rose en las puertas del comedor con cara de haber corrido una maratón y al fin alcanzar su premio, el que para mi sorpresa era yo, ¡Se lo pueden imaginar! Ella solo corrió a mi lado y me beso. Esta demás decir que después de ese beso hemos sido inseparables.

Y ahora en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, estamos en verano. Y junto con él el final de mi vida en Hogwarts, en mi primer año pensé que en estos momentos serían los peores de mi vida, pero resulta que no lo son, de hecho están cerca de ser los mejores; el único motivo es que tengo a mi lado a Rose y los dos sabemos que así sea por el resto de nuestras vidas.

Durante el verano los días son más largos que las noches, la verdad es ya no me interesa si es de día o de noche desde ese perfecto día de primavera. Lo único que en estos momento me importa, es ver que mi padre y el padre de Rose no se maten en su duelo de miradas asesinas, desde que Rose y yo solo novios, ha existido este tipo de ambiente alrededor de nuestros padres, pero nuca fue tan agresivo como el de estos momentos, estoy seguro de que si no me hubiera tomado la molestia de quitar, de manera muy discreta, la varita de ambos, en estos momentos estaría en medio de una pelea. Lo único que me distrae de la tensión que generan mi padre y mi futuro suegro, es el calor que siento gracias a que Rose sostiene fuerte mente mi mano. Ese calor es el único que logra hacer que saque el suficiente coraje para informarle a mi familia y a la familia de Rose, que dentro de muy poco tiempo seriamos marido y mujer.

Después de mi anuncio ocurrieron muchas cosas a la vez, la madre de Rose y la mía, comenzaron a llorar de alegría, mi padre y el padre de Rose creo que po primera vez en sus vidas se quedaron estáticos como que si no tuvieran vida uno al lado del otro, pero no único que se mantuvo constante a lo largo de ese momento fue el calor que Rose me brindaba al tener su mano junto a la mía.

Verano época más calurosa del año, nunca fui de las personas amantes del calor de hecho toda mi vida he preferido el frio al calor, pero en estos momentos me doy cuenta de lo equivocado que estaba, nací para sentir en calor a mi alrededor todo el tiempo y no cualquier calor; el calor que siento esta noche de verano es el más especial y perfecto que existe en el mudo, por una simple cosa, mejor dicho por una persona, eso es por qué el calor que me rodea todo el tiempo es el que me hace sentir Rose Weasley.


End file.
